Revenge
by LokiFanfics
Summary: Takes place after thor the dark world. Amelia is a 19 year old girl that gets taken by Loki after trying to start a rebellion against him. But instead of getting the death sentence, loki takes her as his slave.


p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"It had been three days. Three days since they captured me. I don't know what i was even thinking, i felt so stupid now. Who in Odin's name was stupid enough to start a rebellion against Loki? I was. And now i'm trapped in this little cell. I didn't eat or drink in three days, my mind was fuzzy and my body weak. Suddenly i heard heavy footsteps. I crawled further away in the corner of the cell. A guard stopped in front of my cell. He opened it and grabbed my wrist, "hurry up" he growled. Before i even had the chance to move my legs, he janked my wrist causing me to fall forward on my knees. I screamed. "Shut up!" He yelled frustrated. I quickly got up and tried to keep up with the guard, who was nearly pulling my arm off. After walking through the beautiful palace for a few minuts, we stopped at a huge impressive door. I tried to catch my breath, i was exhausted from the sudden walk./p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;" /p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"The doors opened and the guard dragged me in front of a beautiful throne in the middle of the room. I was in awe by the beauty of the golden room and the throne, until i noticed the man that was sitting on it. In a reflex i tried to run, but the guard quickly janked me back and grabbed my hair. Loki slowly walked over to us with an evil smile. "Let go of her" he said with a smooth voice. He quickly let go of my hair. "So you're the foolish girl that tried to start a rebellion against me" he said amused. I didn't have the guts to say something, so i just looked down at the ground to hide my shame. He grabbed my chin, "look at me!" He yelled. Suddenly his amusement had turned into anger. "You made a big mistake, girl". "I know" i said in a shaky voice. Another evil smile appeared on his face. "Traitors normally get punished by death, but i think i will keep you to myself" he said with lust in his eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to be Loki's slave, i hated this man! I looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide my tears. He grinned, "take her to the maidens" he said to a guard. And once again i got grabbed by my wrist and dragged across the palace./p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;" /p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"We went into a room where 3 girls were waiting. They escorted me into the bathroom and told me i had 20 minuts to shower. One girl was showing me which products i had to use and the other 2 were getting clothes and towels for me. As soon as they left, i took my clothes of. I was about to jump into the shower when i suddenly saw my reflection in the mirror. My long black hair was messy and dirty and my knees were full of dried up blood from the fall in the cell. I stepped in the shower and enjoyed the warm water comforting my aching body. Thinking about the awful situation i was in, i broke down in tears. I lied down on the floor, the water mixing with my hot tears. Only 4 days ago, i was having fun with my 2 brothers and my parents. Playing outside, enjoying life. I got startled by one of the maidens yelling "hurry up!". I quickly washed my body and hair with the products they had showed me and got out. After i dried myself, i wanted to put the clothes on when i suddenly saw that i had to wear a deep green laced bra and thong. "Wtf..." I muttered. "I'm not wearing this!" I yelled furiously. "You have no choice, miss" one of the maidens said with an annoyingly calm voice. After just standing there thinking about it for 5 minuts, i decided to just put it on. I scowled at myself in the mirror. I looked like a whore! I took the dress, which was the same color as the bra and thong. It was a beautiful greek dress that somehow, fitted me perfectly./p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;" /p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"I opened the door and a girl walked in, she looked a lot nicer than the 3 other maidens. "Hello, i'm here to do your hair and makeup" she smiled. I sat down on the chair as she began with my hair. After 15 minuts of hair and makeup, i turned to the mirror. My hair had beautiful curls and my makeup was gorgeous. I almost forgot that i was a slave from now on. I felt beautiful. "Do you like it? If you don't like it, i can start over again" she said nervously. "No it's amazing, thank you" i said with a small smile. She nodded and left me alone with the 3 annoying maidens. "Put these shoes on" one of them said while handing me green stiletto's. I started laughing, "i can't walk on these". They scowled at me. "Well you better learn it fast then" the blond replied. I rolled my eyes and put them on. "So... Now what?" I asked. "You have to wait for Loki" she said simply. "Where?". "We will take you there" she said annoyed. I tried to walk but i quickly fell down, the girls sighed and helped me up. They had to support me all the way till Loki's room. It was the most luxurious amazing room i had ever seen. There was a huge bed with satin sheets in, ofcourse, the color green and a fire place and a lounge chair. I quickly sat down on the lounge chair in front of the fire place, my feet were already killing me. I wanted to take the shoes of but the blonde girl gave me a don't you dare look so i decided to leave them on. "We're going to leave you now, all you have to do is sit here until Loki comes back, oke?". "Oke" i said annoyed, wanting them to leave as soon as possible. When the door closed behind them, i took the shoes of. I sighed deeply. It was eight'o clock now, i was so hungry.../p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Courier; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px 0px 2px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"After 2 hour's of sitting there, i jumped up at the sound of an opening door. I turned around and saw Loki walk in. He didn't even look at me, the bastard just ignored me! I coughed, hoping he would acknowledge my presence. He turned to me, with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" he yelled. "Well i've been here for 2 hours waiting for you and now that you're here, you're just going to ignore me?" I spat with a confidence i didn't knew i had. I quickly regreted my words. Loki started walking over to me slowly with anger in his eyes. I walked back until i hit the wall next to the fireplace, you could almost hear my heart beat. He stopped in front of me, his face just inches away from mine. I swallowed. With his finger he gently traced down from my hip all the way up to my neck. Coming even closer to my face he whispered "so you want my attention?". I ignored the wetness that was beginning to grow between my tighs, "i hate you" i wispered with tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hair and pulled my body against his, i could feel the coldness of his armor against my body. He smiled visciously, "you're going to hate me even more after this". Before i had the chance to do anything, he pressed his lips on mine. I tried to push him away, but all he did was laugh at my attempts. He broke the kiss and looked down at my body with hunger in his eyes. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. A scream escaped my lips. I tried to crawl out of the bed but he grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him and i gasped, he was naked! How the hell did he do that so fast?! He chuckled at my suprised face, "you like what you're seeing, pet?" He said with a smirk. "I'm not your pet" i said with hate in my voice. "Oh yes you are" he said while crawling on top of me. I tried to push him of but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. With his other hand he ripped my dress open. He looked at my body while licking his lips. I tried to get him off me, but he was too strong and my resistence only turned him on more. "You're disgusting" i said while trying to fight back my tears. He slipped his fingers between my thighs, "so wet for me already, pet" he purred into my ear. I growled trying to ignore the pleasure of his fingers rubbing my clit. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. I focused on to the ceiling above me. My breathing going faster by the minut. Suddenly i felt Loki's lips on mine while his fingers were rubbing faster and faster. I turned my head. With the hand he was holding my wrists he grabbed my hair and turned my head. As he was invading my mouth with his tongue i tried to move my arms, but i couldn't. He putted a spell on me. I couldn't hold my moans in any longer, i was close to having an orgasm. I bucked my hips against his fingers when suddenly he stopped and let his hand slide out of the thong. I looked up at him with an annoyed hungry look. He chuckled, "be patient, pet". I lied back, waiting for him to fuck me. I felt his cock against my opening, i tried to control my nerves. This was going to be my first time. A tear was about to roll out of the corner of my eye when i felt an excruciating pain inside of me. I screamed out in agony. Tears were rolling down my face as he was thrusting his cock deep inside of me over and over again. The feeling was a mixture of pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. I cried out, but he barely even heard me. I looked at him, he had his eyes shut and was moaning loudly. I was almost getting used to the pain when he started thrusting deeper and harder inside of me, causing me to gasp. He cried out as his seed filled my cunt. He collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath. I felt his cold breath against my neck as he lied on top of me for a few minuts. He lifted himself of me and lied next to me in the bed. Suddenly i felt the spell being lifted of me, so i could move my arms again. I wanted to hit him, bite him, scratch him but i was exhausted. He turned his head and looked at me, "you can sleep here if you want to" he said with a soft voice. I knodded and turned around. I moved myself as far away from him as i could. I wanted to stay awake a bit longer, to see if he would try anything again but i quickly fell asleep after wrapping myself in the soft sheets./p 


End file.
